Monsters in the Closet
by kai lun an
Summary: There was no such thing as monsters. Although Hayner had a pretty solid existance. [haynette]


Disclaimer: No own.

Inspiration: The monsters in the closet. Hehe. And Friday the 13th and the upcoming Halloween.

There's no such thing as monsters. Although Hayner had a pretty solid existance. haynerxolette

**)—There****'s no such thing as monsters…—(**

The creaking of the wooden floorboards seemed to be louder than normal to the ears of Olette Kotone. Her parents were both working very late tonight and wouldn't come back until noon the next day. She had told them that she was old enough to stay by herself for one night.

But as soon as she had heard a thumping from downstairs, she was no longer fourteen and had shrunk down to the age of four.

She must've been quite a sight, in her orange flannel pajamas that were decorated with green turtles. In one arm was her pillow with a pillowcase that matched her pajamas, and a stuffed turtle was cradled in her other arm, a flashlight held in her hand.

Which was more than a bit odd, since all of the lights in the house were turned on. She wasn't afraid of the dark at all.

To be correct, she was afraid of being all alone in a dark house at two in the morning.

Oh yes, and on Friday the 13th.

The bottom part of her face was firmly pressed against her pillow as her muffled voice chanted, "There's no such thing as monsters. There's no such thing as monsters."

A sound came from the closet as Olette ran downstairs, to get away from the evil closet. Of course, it wouldn't be a complete runaway journey without her yelling, "MONSTER!!!!!!"

She thrust open the front door and nearly fainted when she saw Kairi and Namine at her front door. Kairi smiled and put her hands on her hips, "Finally, Olette! We've been knocking on your door forever!"

Olette blinked back and forth between the two girls. They were both in their pajamas and Kairi was holding DVDs while Namine held bags of candy. Both girls welcomed themselves into Olette's home.

The brunette closed the door and smiled, "So it was you two? The noise was coming from the door, and not the closet?"

Kairi and Namine looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. Namine smiled, "Olette, did you think that there were monsters in your closet?"

"O-of course not. I'm fourteen, I'm too old for that." Olette lied, eyeing the staircase as if a monster would come charging down at any minute.

The redhead smiled, "Good. Because I have brought us gifts of horror movies."

Namine giggled, "And I come bearing gifts of sugary sweet sustenance."

The two girls plopped down on either side of the couch as Olette popped in 'The Grudge'. She quickly ran over and took the seat in between the two girls.

)—(

All three of them were huddled up in fear as the movie was coming into an end. The 'grudge girl' was crawling down the stairs, and Olette was eyeing the stairs as if the movie would suddenly become reality.

That's when it started.

She saw something crawling down the stairs.

"AAAAHH!!!!!!" Olette shrieked. The two other girls looked over to the stairs also and screamed along with her.

The person on the stairs started laughing and turned on the light. Olette's jaw dropped as she saw that it was one of her best friends, Hayner Yuudai.

"HAYNER!!!!"

He kept on laughing at the three girls, but mainly Olette. "Wow Olette, I can't believe you fell for that! Did you see the look on your face when you were running downstairs? MONSTER!!!!"

The blonde boy kept on laughing as he walked down to them and took a seat on a nearby chair. She kept on glaring at him, as if she was a parent and she was 'disappointed' in him.

"Come on! You know that I was just kidding!"

All the lights suddenly switched off and a scream could be heard throughout the entire neighborhood.

Then the laugh of Olette Kotone could be heard throughout the household as she flipped the lights back on.

"Wow Hayner, I never knew your voice could go that high. I think that you could be a pretty good soprano."

Hayner crossed his arms and looked away, "You got me, Olette. We're even."

"No. Not yet."

He looked over at her in curiousity and she quickly kissed him, erupting a chorus of 'aawwww…..'s and 'how cute!'s from her two friends.

"Now we're even."

**)—But there might be something like love.—(**

Random.

I thought it was cute.

I kept looking down the hallway while typing this.

Haha.

R&R


End file.
